Indiana Jones and the cotfr part 25: The Hall of death
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy and Harold must infiltrate the rising light guild's lodge and save Abigail. In this chapter leading to the climax Indy must pass though a hall of traps including swinging axes, fire pillers, and saws.


Ext. Rising Light Guild's- night

Shot of the outside of the Rising light guild's isolated lodge near the ocean. Indy and Harold approach it at night time so they might not be seen coming. Thunder from an approaching storm is also helping Indy and Harold get closer without being heard.

Indy: So you're sure the ceremony room is where Abby will be.

Harold: Yes. It's only used by the highest members. It's sound proof too. And remember you'll have to leave your gun behind before you enter the initiation room.

Indy: Yeah you mentioned that metal detector device they have. O.K. let's go get Abigail.

Harold goes to the left side of the wall and throws up a grappling hook to the roof and gives Indy a nod.

Harold: (To himself) God give me strength for I know not what I do…but I sure hope Henry does.

Cut to:

Int. inside Lodge- night

Inside the main door, Jayden the doorman hears the door knocking. He opens the small window.

Jayden: What's the password?

Just then, a stick of lit dynamite is thrown inside. Jayden moans in fear and tries to run away but only gets a few feet when the dynamite blows the door down. Two men come out with guns but Indy has one already drawn and shoots the two men. He goes to Jayden and gets his gun to. Just then a man in a robe with a hood comes out.

Robed man: What is happening here?

Indy pulls his gun on him.

Indy: Hold it right there.

The robed man puts his hands up.

In a room near the ceremony room one of Cullam's men and Cullam hear the blast faintly despite the area being sound proof.

Cullam's henchmen: Did you hear a loud noise?

Cullam: Thunder my friend. Nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile Harold reaches the roof. He looks inside a stained glass window that leads to a small office room next to the ceremony chamber. He doesn't see anyone so he breaks through the window and goes inside. Harold goes up to the door and cracks it. He sees Abby tied to a chair.

Harold doesn't see anyone so he runs out to her.

Harold: Abby!

Abby: Harold!

The two kiss passionately

Abby: You came! Where's Indiana?

Harold: He's here too. Where going to get you out don't worry.

Harold hears some people heading towards the room so he quickly hides back in the office room before he can untie Abby.

Cullam and 10 other men enter wearing their ceremonial robes on. Cullam addresses the other men.

Cullam: Tonight my brothers, is the first step to towards building our vision and we will do it with this.

Cullam goes to an alter covered with a cloth. Underneath is the ring of Solomon.

Cullam: The ring of Solomon. Tonight we shall unleash its true power which I shall demonstrate for you shortly.

While Cullam is addressing the crowd, Indy is pulling the tied up robed member, who Indy pulled his gun on earlier, into a closet and throws his gun out a nearby window. Indy is now wearing the hooded man's robe as well. Indy puts up the hood so his face can't be seen as well. He walks up several steps into and reaches the area of the building that is soundproof. He enters a small room where two other men in hoods are waiting as well.

Hooded man # 1: Welcome back. Sit down.

Indy: Yes of course.

Indy sits with them and acts naturally. Just than a henchmen of Cullam's walks in.

Henchmen: This way please.

Indy and the hooded men are lead to a hall with a metal detector and glass bullet proof wall and door preventing any guns beyond the barrier. Ragnar is on the other side.

Henchmen: Please walk through the metal detector.

Indy and the hooded men walk through and Ragnar opens the bullet proof door and lets everyone in.

Ragnar: Are you all ready for your final initiation test.

Both Hooded men: We are.

Indy: Yes. I am ready.

Ragnar brings out three glasses with some drink in them.

Ragnar: Each of you will now drink but only one of you will be allowed to be our new high member.

Indy and the other two men drink. After a few seconds the two men start to gasp for air and fall over dead.

Indy: Poison!

Indy tries to stay calm under the hood. Ragnar comes up to him.

Ragnar: Congratulations. It appears you may move to our final challenge.

Indy: Final challenge?

Ragnar: Come this way sir.

Ragnar leads Indy through another door and before them is a long hallway.

Ragnar: Wait here. Ragnar and the two armed men walk to the other end of the hallway and Ragnar pulls a lever on the wall. Just then many panels on the wall open up and out of the ceiling, floor, and walls come forth many swinging axes, saws, spikes and fire blowers. Ragnar puts a small table at the end and another drink on it.

Ragnar: For your final test you must go through the gauntlet and drink from this cup. You may also leave now if you wish, but the poison you drank will not take long to kill you.

Indy: I thought only there glasses where poisoned.

Ragnar: Oh no! I'm afraid not. They simply had a much more lethal dose. This cup has the antidote. Going through the hall of death is your only hope now. I wish you luck.

Indy walks slowly through the hall. He dodges a couple of swinging axes. Some Fire blows strait up a foot in his face. As soon as the fire goes down he runs past a saw. Indy starts to stumble as if the poison is working. Indy falls to the ground about halfway through the hall and lays motionless on the floor. Meanwhile in the ceremony room which is just the next room past the hall of death, Cullam is starting the ceremony. Cullam puts on the ring and lifts it toward the sky.


End file.
